The Coming of Superman!
by mohammedalkhater
Summary: Kogoro Mouri heard about The Man with Superhuman Abilities saving Humanity and fighting Criminals Called "Superman". Kogoro and The Others gets Panic when They Saw him flying in the sky. It's a Bird! It's a Plane! It's Superman!
1. Chapter 1 - Robbery

Chapter 1

Black Organization's Plan for Robbery

* * *

Black Organization are planing to Stole the Money While Clark, Lois and Jimmy has arrived in Beika for Tourism, but Robbery had happen in the train by Kate Lauren and Clark Asks Lois and Jimmy to Call the Police, Clark Changes into Superman and He was attempted to stop them. however, Kate planed a bomb the train and Superman choses to save the train. Conan and FBI helped Superman to save the train and has been successes. Superman had Thanks to save the train from bomb. Conan and FBI Tells to Superman that They're chasing The Black Organization for a long time. Superman asks Conan and FBI to Allow him to Help and They accept His help. Superman, Conan and FBI are now Working together Against The Black Organization.

Gin: Don't Forget Our plan.

Vodka: OK, Aniki.

Vodka: Are you ready for our plan.

Kate Lauren (from PS1): Yes,

Lois: What are you saying, Clark?

Clark Laughing: What?

Lois: Are you making fun of me?

Clark: No,

Jimmy: Hey, Clark.

Clark: What, Jimmy.

Jimmy: There's Something Happened!

Clark: What? It's Robbery on Train!

Clark: Lois, Jimmy, Call the Police Quickly!

Lois: OK, Let's Call the Police, Jimmy.

Kate Lauren: Keep Looking. We most take All of Money before Police Comes!

Superman: What are you doing here?

Kate Lauren: Kill him!

Kate Lauren: I've already put the Bomb!

Kate Lauren: You can choose. Stop me or Save train. The Choice is yours.

Kate Lauren: Good Lock.

Superman: What?

Superman: Thank you for helping me.

Conan Edogawa: Those men in black are from The Black Organization.

Conan Edogawa: We have been chasing them from Many Years in Hoping They lead us to Their boss.

Superman: Who is he?

Jodie Starling: We don't know him? His face is not yet revealed.

Superman: So, I Shall help you.

Jodie Starling: We have no problem to help us.

Superman: Should I Help you or not?

Jodie Starling: Of Course, Come with us.

Superman: This is were they meet?

Conan Edogawa: Yes, but they're not coming back.

Jodie Starling: You say that They planned a robbery. Isn't that right?

Superman: Yes, They're Stole the Money, but I will stop them since I'm Superhero.

Superman: Maybe They will Planned for Something to Do?

Jodie Starling: We will stop them Together not For yourself.

Superman: Is this footprints?

Jodie Starling: Yes, it is.

* * *

Jodie Starling Knows Superman

* * *

James Black: What?! Jodie-kun.

Jodie Starling: Hmm. Superman.

Jodie Starling. Ah, Superman, The Greatest Superhero of All Time.

James Black: Ha! Isn't that Right.

Superman: Yes, I'm.

Jodie Starling: We are FBI Agents. Here's James, Shuichi and Andre.

Jodie Starling: This is Very Nice to See you, Superman.

Shuichi Akai: Superman is The First Person who Arrived to Stop them, but failed.

Jodie Starling: Ha, Isn't that right.

Superman: Yes, I tried to stop them, but failed.

Andre Camel: No problem, I will stop them together.

Superman: I Hope so.

Jodie Starling: Superman, Let's go, We need to talk with you.

Superman: OK, Jodie-san.

* * *

James Black asks Superman to Help them for Battling Against The Black Organization

* * *

James Black: Superman, Are you going to Help us or Not?

Superman: Yes, Why not.

James Black: We still Chasing The Black Organization for Long time and We didn't Capture Anyone of Them Yet.

Superman: As I say.

James Black: Our Current Target is Vermouth, a Member of The Black Organization in Hoping She lead us to The Boss.

Superman: Ah. So, Your current Target is Vermouth.

James Black: Yes, Are You going to Help us or Not?

Superman: Yes, I accepted to Help.

* * *

Superman and James Black shaking Their hands When Superman Accept to Help

* * *

James Black: Thank you, Superman.

Superman: Welcome. If you had any problem, I'll Help you.

James Black: OK.

Superman: Just trust me because I will help you even Humanity.

James Black: OK.

* * *

Later on

* * *

Gin: Who was that guy with "S" on His chest?

Kate Lauren: I Don't Know, But He Has a Superhuman Powers.

Vodka: What?! He Has a Superhuman What? Who was going to Stop you! Isn't that right?

Kate Lauren: Ah, Yes.

Vermouth: You say that He has a Superhuman Powers.

Kate Lauren: Ah, Yes.

Vermouth: You say also that You don't know him.

Kate Lauren: Yes.

Kir: His name is "Superman".

Vodka: What?! Superman?

Chianti: What the? Superman?.

Gin: Superman? Is this His name?

Kir: Yes.

Gin: Hmmmm. He has a Superhuman Powers Which Means He isn't a Normal Guy!

Vodka: So, Aniki. He is...

Gin: Yes, He isn't a Human. We Should His weakness to Kill him!

Vodka: You're right, Aniki.

Chianti: I heard from TV that His weakness is Kryptonite!

Gin: Hmm. OK then. Kate.

Kate Lauren: Yes.

Gin: Bring the Kryptonite. It's on Some Stores. Stole it in order to Kill Superman.

Kate Lauren: OK.


	2. Chapter 2 - Killing Superman

Chapter 2

Black Organization Plan for Killing Superman

* * *

The Black Organization are now Planning to Kill Superman and searching for Kryptonite which harms Superman and Others of Kryptonians. The Black Organization are founding a way to bring Superman to Them in Order to Kill Him by using a Green Kryptonite. Kate Lauren had already Get a Kryptonite. Vodka asks Kate Lauren if Kryptonite can really hurt Superman or Not?

Vodka: Are Sure that Kryptonite can Harm Superman?

Kate Lauren: Yes!

Gin: I'm Right for What I say.

Vodka: OK, Aniki.

* * *

Later on

* * *

Pisco Kidnaps Ran Mouri as a Hostage in Order to Bring Superman to The Trap. Kogoro Mouri and Conan Edogawa discovered That Ran had been kidnapped and Asks Superman to Bring Ran back. Juzo Megure Call Superman to Come and Arrived in Tokyo Police Department Waiting the Answer Until Gin Answers.

Gin: Here I'm Answering You, Superman.

Superman: OK, Gin. What have you done to the Hostage.

Gin: Nothing. She's There. If You don't know the location. Here we show already.

Superman: OK. I'll go to them.

* * *

Juzo Megure Warned Superman that It's a Trap while Takagi and Sato didn't Warned him

* * *

Juzo Megure: Wait a Minute, Superman-kun. I warn you, It's Trap.

Superman: Don't worry, Inspector Megure. I'll be OK.

Kate Lauren: More Powerful than Locomotive Just Faster as Soon as Possible.

Kate Lauren: You are wearing an Nice Space Suit

Superman: Where's the Hostage, Kate.

Kate Lauren: You'll see him after see this.

Superman: I will ask at once more.

Kate Lauren: OK. Here She is There.

Kate Lauren: I Though It will Perfectly.

Kate Lauren: Wait, I've an Idea.

Superman: What?

Kate Lauren: Selling me, Ive forgot The acid.

* * *

Kate Lauren Throw the Acid from Her flower on Superman's Anti-Kryptonite Suit While Melting.

Then Throw Kryptonite on Superman While Kate Surprised and Kick Him in His face.

* * *

Kate Lauren: Ahh, What's Problem? Supes.

Kate Lauren: The Kryptonite can really effect you!

* * *

Jodie and Conan Arrived to Save Superman and Ran Mouri.

While Kate Lauren Dancing and Electrocuted Superman By using Her joy buzzer Through His back.

* * *

Kate Lauren: I Hope you two are taking notes.

Kate Lauren: What Now?

Gin: There's an FBI Woman With Her boy that I'll know him at soon but, Leave them right now.

Kate Lauren: OK.

Kate Lauren: Sorry, I have to leave you two alone right now.

Kate Lauren: Feel the Expire at Anytime.

* * *

Conan and Jodie fighting Two Unnamed Men in Black and Finished them Shortly

* * *

Jodie Starling: Conan, Let's go.

Conan Edogawa: Be carefull, Jodie-sensei.

Jodie Starling: OK.

Conan Edogawa: Superman! Ran!

Jodie Starling: Superman, Is he alive or dead?

Conan Edogawa: He's Alive, but We most to Take Kryptonite away from Him because It hurt him.

Jodie Starling: OK.

* * *

Doors locked as They get into a Trap

* * *

Gin as He is Laughing: Hahaha, I Hope All of You will Suffocated by Gas and Die.

Jodie Starling: What?!

* * *

Jodie Starling Throws the Kryptonite on TV and Conan is Searching for Acid to Melt Kryptonite

* * *

Conan: Jodie-sensei, I've Found the Acid.

Jodie Starling: Good Job.

Superman: Jodie-san. Melt Kryptonite right now.

* * *

Kryptonite is now Melting by The Acid and Superman is Standing to Save Ran, Conan and Jodie

* * *

Jodie Starling: Stand up, Superman or We will be suffocated by Gas

Superman: OK, Keep Your heads down

* * *

Superman breaks the doors

* * *

Vermouth: What?! They escaped.

Gin: Then Let's get out of here.

* * *

Superman breaks the wall

* * *

Superman: It's Over, The Black Organization

* * *

Pisco Throws the Bomb Balls and Balls Exploded While Superman, Conan, Jodie and Ran Survived

* * *

Pisco: It has be gone, Superman.

Superman: Is this the time to Play toys.

Superman: The Grenades.

Jodie Starling: Let's get out of here quickly.

Superman: Thank you, I couldn't save Ran without Your help.

Jodie Starling: Welcome, Just be careful when you are in Mission or Anything.

Conan Edogawa: Excuse Me, Superman.

Superman: What?!

Conan Edogawa: Can I bring Ran back.

Superman: Yes, but be careful for her.

Conan Edogawa: OK.

* * *

Conan and Ran leave the Place

* * *

Superman: Jodie-san.

Jodie Starling: Leave them. Conan needs to be with to protect her.

Superman: So, What we will do now.

Jodie Starling: We will go. Come. Let's go now, Superman.

Superman: OK.


End file.
